Phineas and Ferb: Perry the Hooded Figure
by Jameer14
Summary: Phineas found a flyer for a club for young inventors. Like him! But what happens when it's a really trap for Doofenshmirtz to test out his new inator?
1. Chapter 1

**Sup everyone! I'm Jameer14; this is my very first fan fiction. I hope that you all like it.**

**I ****_really _****to hear your feedback, and if I get ****_TEN REVIEWS_****, then I'll upload another chapter. I'll only upload if there are ****_REVIEWS_****, which lets me know that you like it, and want more. Okay? **

**Here we go then. Enjoy!:**

**_(PREVIEW):_**_ "Alright, just let it warm up for a sec," said Dr.D through a speaker on the wall. "Treat yourself to some food."_

_The bonds on the chairs were released and Phineas saw a platter of food drop out of the wall opposite to the door._

_Buford knocked the food to the floor. "We don't want your stupid snacks!" he shouted. "We want to get out!"_

**Chapter One**

Phineas woke up, sat up and looked at his alarm clock. It was eight o'clock a.m.

He saw Ferb wake up in the other bed.

"Good morning, Ferb," Phineas said. "Let's get ready for another great day!"

As he swung his feet off of his bed, Perry woke up.

Phineas saw him and said, "Hello, Perry."

Perry chattered and Phineas smiled. "That never gets old," he said as he pulled out his clothes from his dresser.

He and Ferb got dressed and headed downstairs into the kitchen where their mother was making eggs.

Linda saw her sons and smiled at them. "Hello, boys," she said. How are you this morning?"

"I'm great," said Linda. "Phineas, we're out of milk and I know that you like cereal. Can you and Ferb run to the store and buy some for me?"

"Sure," said Phineas.

"Thanks," said Linda. She handed Phineas five dollars.

"Come on, Ferb," said Phineas. He led his half brother into the garage where they hopped on their bikes and rode out to the store.

When Phineas and Ferb got there, they went directly to the dairy section, grabbed a carton of milk, and made their way to the checkout line. On their way there, Phineas saw a flyer that looked interesting to him.

"_The Young Inventors Club_," said Phineas as he read the flyer. "_Where innovative minds meet_."

Phineas thought that the flyer was cool, so he took it off of the wall ran to catch up to Ferb, who was at the checkout line.

He showed Ferb the flyer. "Hey Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today. Check it out," said Phineas. "This club is perfect for us. And the first meeting's today at ten!"

Ferb looked at the flyer. "Cool," he said. "We should invite our friends to come with us."

"I'm way ahead of ya, Ferb," said Phineas. He pulled out his phone and sent out a text message to Isabella, Buford, and Baljeet. The message said: _Meet me in my backyard 9:30._

Phineas and Ferb paid for the milk, went home, ate breakfast, and at 9:30, they were in their back yard with Buford, Isabella, and Baljeet.

And Irving. Phineas wished Irving would find better things to do than to stalk him.

"Hey, Phineas," said Isabella. "Whatcha doin'?"

"Well, today, there's this young inventors club downtown, and I thought that you guys would want to come with me and Ferb!"

"Boring," said Buford.

"Oh come on, give it a chance," said Baljeet. "It'd be cool to see other ideas from other kids in Danville."

"Yeah, Baljeet's right," said Phineas. Right here on the flyer, it says that there will be friendly competitions, partner activities—"

"I'm going," Isabella blurted out.

Phineas looked at Isabella, who blushed.

"I—uh—just wanted to let you all know that," she said slowly.

"Great!" said Phineas. "What about the rest of you?"

"Uh, yeah," said Irving. "This is so exciting."

"I'll go too," said Baljeet.

Buford sighed. "If my nerd's going, then I guess I gotta go too."

"Excellent," said Phineas. "Let's ride our bikes downtown!"

As Phineas and Ferb's friends went back to their houses to get their bikes, Phineas and Ferb went back inside of their own house.

Linda was sitting on the couch watching TV with Perry in her lap.

"Bye Mom," said Phineas. "I'm going off to the Young Inventors Club!" He handed Linda the flyer.

Linda glanced down at the flyer briefly and handed the flyer back to Phineas. "Have fun, boys," she said.

Phineas and Ferb went into the garage, got their bikes, and walked out onto their driveway where their friends were already waiting.

"Ok, gang, let's go!" Phineas said. He turned on the GPS on his bike, and led the way to the place where the club was being held.

When they got there, it was shortly after ten o'clock. Phineas looked at the building.

It looked to be at least thirty stories tall and purple. Phineas thought that the building looked vaguely like Ferb's head. There were words towards the top of the building that Phineas couldn't see.

Phineas, Ferb, and their friends put their bikes in a bike rack next to the door. Phineas led the way into the lobby, then to the front desk.

There was a stout lady sitting behind the front desk.

"Excuse me, what floor is this on?" he asked and showed her the flyer.

The lady looked at the flyer. "That's on the thirty second floor, sir," she said with obvious boredom in her voice.

"Thanks," said Phineas. He led Ferb and their friends to the elevator. There, they rode up to the thirty second floor.

Once they got there, Phineas found the door and knocked on it.

A tall man wearing a pharmacist's coat and greenish pants opened the door.

"Hello, sir," said Phineas. "I was looking for the Young Inventors Club. Do I have the right room?"

"Yes, yes you do," said the man. He had an accent that Phineas couldn't place. "I'm Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz. Come on in!"

"Wait a second," said Baljeet as he entered the apartment. "You're hosting the Young Inventors Club? You're a pharmacist!"

Dr.D sighed. "I am not a pharmacist," he said. "Norm, can you get these kids some chairs?"

A large robot came into the room holding three chairs in each of his two hands. He set them down in a straight line.

The six kids sat in the chairs.

Phineas looked around and noticed that they were the only kids. "Are we waiting for more people?" he asked.

Dr.D sighed. "Well, I was hoping that more people would show up," he said. "But this will have to do."

Dr.D reached into his jacket and pulled out a remote with a single red button. He pressed the button, and metal bindings came out of the chairs so that the six kids couldn't get up.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" Buford snapped.

"I've gotta hurry this along, because my nemesis will be here soon," said Dr.D. "And FYI, I am _not_ a pharmacist. I'm an evil scientist!"

"_Evil_?!" said Phineas. "You're _evil_?!"

Dr.D smiled evilly. "I certainly am," he said proudly. "The whole reason I created the fake club was to lure some poor kids into a trap so that I could use them to test out my newest inator so I can take over the _Tri-State Area_!"

"What in the world is an inator?" asked Isabella harshly.

"That!" exclaimed Dr.D. He pointed at a wooden door tom his left. "That's not the actual inator," he said. "The inator is in that holding cell. Put them in there, Norm!"

"Yes, sir," said Norm. He grew four more arms and picked up all six chairs at once. "Maybe later, we can go play catch or something," he suggested.

"No," snapped Dr.D.

Norm put the six chairs with the struggling kids inside the cell, got out, and shut the door.

Phineas looked around the inside of the holding cell. It was about as big as a classroom and sticking out of the ceiling was a metal pole about six feet long and surrounded by metal rings. At the end of the pole was a small metal sphere.

"Alright, just let it warm up for a sec," said Dr.D through a speaker on the wall. "Treat yourself to some food."

The bonds on the chairs were released and Phineas saw a platter of food drop out of the wall opposite to the door.

Buford knocked the food to the floor. "We don't want your stupid snacks!" he shouted. "We want to get out!"

He ran to the door and tried, without success, to open it. Then, he Baljeet, Ferb, and Irving began to bang on the door, screaming "Help!" repeatedly.

Phineas was about to join them when he felt someone grab his hand and pull him back.

He turned around and saw that it was Isabella. Phineas saw fear in her eyes.

"Phineas! What do we do?" she asked.

"I dunno, Isabella," he said. "I don't think that there's anything we _can_ do."

"There has to be!" Isabella said urgently. "Come on, Phineas! You're the smartest person here out of all of us! You've even said before that the only thing that's impossible is impossibility!"

"You're right!" said Phineas. He looked around desperately before an idea popped into his head.

"The chairs!" he exclaimed. "We can use the chairs to—"

A bright green light filled the room.

**What happened to Phineas and his friends? Find out in the next chapter, which I'll upload if I have 10 positive reviews.**

**~Jameer14**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, according to my e-mail, I have 10 reviews. For some reason, not all of them show up on the website. So I'm uploading a new chapter.**

** As I said before, I ****_really _****wantto hear your feedback, and if I get ****_ten more positive reviews _****, then I'll upload another chapter. It only takes a few seconds review. Even if you don't have an account, you can still leave a little something so I know if you all like it.**

**So here we go!:**

**_(PREVIEW):_**_ "_Perry the Platypus_," said Doofenshmirtz. "You're entrance was quite timely. And by timely, I mean time... uh… oh, forget it! You know what I mean. Right?"_

_ Perry nodded._

_ "Good," said Dr.D. "Now for my evil scheme."_

_ Doofenshmirtz cleared his throat before giving his explanation to Perry. "So, as I watched TV yesterday, I began to wonder why my inators never work," he said. "Then, as I watched a commercial for the latest iPhone, it hit me! My ideas were out dated! I needed fresh ideas that would fit in today's time. Something, from today's youth. So Norm and I came up with this brilliant idea of tricking kids into joining my forces using one of the inators I had thought of building, but never got to it. So after building the inator, I set the trap and kids actually fell for it!"_

**Chapter Two**

As all that happened, Perry was at home in Linda's lap watching the season finale of _As the Time Turns_, a new soap opera that he and Linda were into, when his watch began to vibrate subtly.

Perry was disappointed that he had to report to work. He was really hoping that Bob would propose to Amy.

Perry shook off his disappointment as he hopped out of Linda's lap onto the floor. He could watch the show tomorrow during the marathon.

Candace entered the room that Perry was in. "Mom, where's Phineas and Ferb?" she asked. "I haven't seen them all morning!"

"They're downtown at the Young Inventors Club," replied Linda.

"Mom, that's it!" exclaimed Candace. "If we go to the club they're at, I can show you what they're capable of and finally bust them!"

Linda rolled her eyes. "I don't know, Candace," said Linda. "It's the season finale of _As the Time Turns_. I don't want to miss it!"

"Oh, come on!" said Candace. "What if I find out the address?"

Linda shrugged.

Candace sighed and rushed upstairs and Perry followed her. Candace went into her own room; Perry went into Phineas and Ferb's room.

Perry looked around to make sure that no one was looking. Then, he hopped on to his two back feet and pulled out his fedora.

Perry dove under Phineas' bed, found a trap door, opened it, and slid down a clear plastic tube into his secret agent hide out.

Perry had landed on his stomach, so he got up, sat in his chair and turned on the computer.

The screen showed Major Monogram and Carl playing basketball in what looked like a gym. He saw Carl make a layup and Major Monogram fail at blocking Carl's shot.

Perry rolled his eyes and thought, _really? They're screwing around again?_

Major Monogram saw Perry and ran towards the camera. He wore an orange tank top and black athletic shorts.

"Oh, there you are, Agent P," he said.

Major Monogram was about to say more, but Carl began to jump in the background shouting, "HA! That's game! _Eleven_ straight wins!"

Carl ran to Major Monogram. He wore a green tank top with navy blue athletic shorts. "Pay up," Carl said smugly.

"Major Monogram huffed, pulled a twenty from his shorts and gave it to Carl.

After Carl walked away, Major Monogram spoke to Perry. "Last night, he made a bet that he could beat me at basketball," he explained. "Of course, I accepted the challenge. Then, _somehow_, I lost to him. So all morning, I've been trying to beat him!"

Perry gave Major Monogram one of his signature looks that said: _And you're telling me this because…_

"Oh, that's right, Doofenshmirtz," Major Monogram said. "Well, uh, since I've been playing basketball all morning, I have no clue what he's up to. But I bet it's something evil. So put a stop to it!"

Perry sighed, hopped out of his seat and went to get a jetpack. Sometimes, he wished Major Monogram and Carl would take their jobs seriously.

After getting the jetpack, he flew out of his hide out and towards Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated.

Within thirty seconds, Doofenshmirtz's building came into view.

When Perry got there, he unstrapped the jetpack, which flew back towards his hideout. When Perry landed on the terrace, two mechanical arms sprang out of the ground and tied up Perry with rope.

_Classic_, thought Perry as he struggled briefly to free himself. Both mechanical arms were still sticking out of the ground and held Perry suspended a few feet in the air.

Perry saw Doofenshmirtz come onto the terrace.

"_Perry the Platypus_," said Doofenshmirtz. "You're entrance was quite timely. And by timely, I mean time... uh… oh, forget it! You know what I mean. Right?"

Perry nodded.

"Good," said Dr.D. "Now for my evil scheme."

Doofenshmirtz cleared his throat before giving his explanation to Perry. "So, as I watched TV yesterday, I began to wonder why my inators never work," he said. "Then, as I watched a commercial for the latest iPhone, it hit me! My ideas were out dated! I needed fresh ideas that would fit in today's time. Something, from today's youth. So Norm and I came up with this brilliant idea of tricking kids into joining my forces using one of the inators I had thought of building, but never got to it. So after building the inator, I set the trap and kids actually fell for it!"

Perry narrowed his eyes as if to say, _Really?_

"It's true, Perry the Platypus," Doofenshmirtz retorted. "The inator brainwashed their minds. So now, they won't remember anything from their lives before getting zapped. They're my personal inator idea crew and my own army for when I storm the capitol. In fact, here they are!"

Doofenshmirtz reached into his lab coat, pulled out a remote, pointed it towards the inside of his apartment, and pressed a button.

Perry watched in horror as he watched Phineas, Ferb, Baljeet, Irving, and Buford walk towards himself and Doofenshmirtz. Perry noticed that the six kids' eyeballs were light green.

It was very hard for him to look at.

All of Perry's initial shock turned into sadness. He couldn't believe that his own family was victimized by Doofenshmirtz. Of course, he felt sorry for Isabella, Baljeet, Buford, and Irving, but it was Phineas and Ferb that he felt the most sympathy for.

Then, all of Perry grief quickly turned into a dangerous level of fury. He couldn't believe that Doofenshmirtz would do that to his family. Perry understood that Dr.D should have had no way of knowing that he turned his family into servants, but it still hit very close to home.

Perry used his fury to break free of the ropes tied around him,

Doofenshmirtz gasped. "Perry the Platypus! You escaped!"

Perry ran to Doofenshmirtz, jumped up, and punched him in the face, sending Dr.D to the ground.

As Doofenshmirtz hit the ground, he said, "You wanna fight, let's fight, Perry the Platypus."

As Perry loaded for another swing, Doofenshmirtz swung his arm at Perry and hit him towards Phineas and his friends.

Perry quickly got to his feet, but began to back up as Phineas, Ferb, Baljeet, Isabella, Buford and Irving began to surround him.

Perry realized that he was faced with a tough choice. He didn't want to hurt the kids, but he had to defend himself.

He dove under Phineas' legs and ran back towards Doofenshmirtz.

However, Dr.D was ready. When Perry got close, Doofenshmirtz swung his leg and kicked Perry, who flew backwards onto a pile of tools.

As Perry stood up, he saw Buford run over, pick up a hammer, and swung it at Perry. He jumped over the hammer as if it were a jump rope. Perry then picked up a wrench, and used it to block Buford's next strike.

Perry knew that he couldn't stay and keep fighting Buford, because he could see the other five kids running towards the table.

Perry handed the wrench to Buford, but did not let go. When Buford pulled on the wrench, he used a combination of momentum and strength to swing himself to Doofenshmirtz.

Unfortunately, Dr.D saw Perry coming, so he ducked and went sailing over the terrace and towards the City of Danville, which was now under him.

Perry reached into his fur and pulled on the string that activated his parachute. As he did this, he could hear Doofenshmirtz saying, "I think he'll come back! We've gotta get ready!"

_You bet I'll be back_, thought Perry. He decided that he'd go back home and into Candace's room. He did some of his best thinking in there.

Perry landed behind the tree in the Flynn-Fletcher's backyard, hid his parachute, took off his fedora and walked on all fours into the house through the back door.

He entered the family room where Linda was still watching TV.

Candace came bouncing in, looking excited.

"Mom, I found the address of the Young Inventors Club!" she said with excitement. "Can we go there?"

Linda paused the TV. "Sure, why not," she said. "The show's almost over and I am a little curious myself about what they're doing at the club."

"Yes!" Candace said. "I'll go get ready!"

She ran upstairs as Linda continued to watch TV.

Panic rose inside of Perry. He couldn't let them go to there. Too many bad things could happen. Doofenshmirtz could decide to zap them too. The kids may attack Linda and Candace. Perry's secret could be revealed.

Perry ran up stairs.

**Can Perry prevent Linda and Candace from going to Doofenshmirtz's apartment without blowing his cover while trying to save Phineas, Ferb, and their friends? Find out in Chapter Three, which I'll upload if I get 10 positive reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for taking so long to add a new chapter. I only had four reviews for Chapter Two so I didn't know if anyone wanted more. I know that some people do, so I'm going to finish the last two chapters. (Plus, I was busy with another fanfic that should be up by next week)**

** As I said before, I ****_really _****wantto hear your feedback, and If I get ten more reviews, I'll upload the final chapter immediately. ****_Please, please Review!_**

**_Also, Please Please check out my newest fanfiction: Ghostly Falls, Featuring Characters from Phineas and Ferb, AND Gravity Falls!  
_**

**Without further ado, here is Chapter 3! Here we go!:**

**_(PREVIEW):_** Good, thought Perry. That would give him time to reconstruct his former plan.

Then, he realized that it would be a good idea to bring an ally to help fight _Doofenshmirtz. And Perry knew who would be the ideal partner._

_ Perry ran out from under the car, across the street and into the __Garcia-Shapiro's backyard._

There, he saw Pinky the Chihuahua lying on his stomach in the middle of the backyard, taking a nap.

"Hey, wake up," said Perry, which to all other animals (including humans) sounded like chatter. Pinky woke up, saw Perry, stood up and did a small salute for respect.

**Chapter Three**

When Perry got to Candace's room, he began to pace back and forth.

He needed to come up with a plan to prevent Linda and Candace from going to Doofenshmirtz's apartment. And he didn't have much time.

As Perry walked back and forth, he became aware of Candace on the bed talking on the phone (probably to Stacy) about how today would be the day that she'd finally bust Phineas and Ferb.

After about ten more seconds of pondering and pacing, Perry finally came up with a plan. His plan involved something he knew Candace wouldn't like.

Perry stopped pacing, positioned himself in a way so that Candace could see him, took a breath and began to pee.

At first, Candace didn't notice, but after Perry moved his body to expose the pee, Candace's eyes widened and she let out a blood curling scream.

That was his cue and Perry didn't waste any time. He bolted out of the room as Candace bellowed, "MOM! Come here! Look what Perry did!"

On his way down the stairs, Perry passed Linda, who was jogging up and didn't seem to notice him. Since Perry was still on all fours, he had to be careful going down the stairs.

When Perry got to the front door, he looked around, hopped onto his two back feet, and pulled out his fedora, which he put on his head.

He opened the door, stepped outside, shut the door and ran over to Linda's car.

When Perry got there, he pulled out a pocket knife and began to slash Linda's tires. As much as he didn't like vandalizing the car, Perry knew he had to in order to not only protect the kids, Linda and Candace, but also to prevent his cover from blowing.

Perry was on his last tire (which was in the back left corner of the car), when the sound of the front door opening came his way. He dove under the car.

"— and that's why I think I should have one of those baby gates in my room to keep him out," he heard Candace say.  
"I hear you Candace," said Linda. "But try closing your door. Plus—"

Linda gasped. "Someone slashed my tires!"

"What?! Nooo!" cried Candace. "Curse you mysterious force!"

"Candace, calm down!" said Linda. "We can ask Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro for a ride. Isabella's with Phineas, right?"

"Right!" said Candace. "Let's go!"

Shoot, thought Perry. He had hoped that after finding slashed tires on her car, Linda would either walk or just not go.

From under the car, Perry watched Linda and Candace cross the street to the Garcia-Shapiro residents. Candace rang the door bell and Perry saw Isabella's mom answer the door.

Perry couldn't hear what they were saying, but Linda and Candace were ushered inside of the house.

Good, thought Perry. That would give him time to reconstruct his former plan.

Then, he realized that it would be a good idea to bring an ally to help fight Doofenshmirtz. And Perry knew who would be the ideal partner.

Perry ran out from under the car, across the street and into the Garcia-Shapiro's backyard.

There, he saw Pinky the Chihuahua lying on his stomach in the middle of the backyard, taking a nap.

"Hey, wake up," said Perry, which to all other animals (including humans) sounded like chatter. Pinky woke up, saw Perry, stood up and did a small salute for respect.

Perry returned the salute with another one, glanced around briefly, and pulled out a small pda with a keyboard.

He typed: **Dr. Doofenshmirtz has Phineas, Ferb and Isabella. I think we should team up to rescue them. **Perry showed Pinky the screen. The Chihuahua nodded.

Perry erased his previous entry, replaced it with another one and showed it to Pinky. It said: **We need to stall both of our host families before going to ****Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. Linda and Candace planned to go there to see Phineas at Dr.D's fake club, which is why he and Isabella were captured in the first place. ****  
** Pinky pulled out his own pda, typed something and showed it to Perry.

It said: **What if we sabotage Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro's GPS so that they don't get there. That should give us enough time to defeat Dr.D and rescue the kids.**

After reading Pinky's entry, Perry erased his previous message on his own pda and typed: **That will do, but you should know that** **Doofenshmirtz zapped the kids with an inator that made them his personal servants.**Perry showed the text to Pinky, who nodded, pulled out his fedora, and motioned for Perry to follow him. Perry followed the Chihuahua around the side of the house to the front where the Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro's car was.

Pinky picked the lock and opened the driver's door to the car. Perry hopped in the driver's seat, pulled out a USB cable and connected the GPS with the pda. On the screen of the pda, some text appeared. It said: **Would you like to begin Virus Transfer? Type answer here: ****_**

Perry typed in: **Yes**. A few seconds later, the text on the screen changed to: **Virus transfer in progress. Please do not disconnect cable.**

**0% Complete**

Perry watched the zero on the screen climb towards 100 at a moderate pace. It was at eighty seven percent when Pinky tapped him on the shoulder. Pinky gestured towards the front door of Isabella's house and Perry could hear that Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro, Candace, and Linda were exiting the house.

Perry disconnected the cable, hoping that eighty seven percent was enough. Then, both animals hopped out of the car, shut the door and dove behind a bush next to the house just as the three women came onto the driveway.

Perry watched silently as Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro, Linda, and Candace got in the car and drove away.

When the car was out of sight, something nudged Perry to his left. Perry saw that Pinky had snuck away and grabbed a couple of jetpacks while the women had been entering the car and was giving one of them to Perry.

Perry put on the jetpack and pointed in the general direction of Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. Pinky nodded and flew off in that direction. Perry hesitated, hoping that the virus in the GPS would lead Linda, Candace and Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro away from Dr.D's apartment, before following Pinky to Doof's building.

About a minute later, Perry was about twenty feet from Doofenshmirtz's balcony. But Pinky was already there.

Perry heard Doofenshmirtz yell, "Surprise!"

There was a flash and when Perry got to the balcony, he saw Phineas, Ferb, Baljeet, Buford, Isabella, and Irving standing around an inator that looked vaguely like the Mime-inator. It was pointed at Pinky, who was shaking more than usual and faintly glowing blue.

Pinky slowly grew into a giant, ten foot Chihuahua with full blue eyes.

Pinky pointed his head into the sky and roared a roar that would have made the most intimidating person in the world soil his or her pants and cower in fear.

_Uh oh_, thought Perry.

**Uh oh. Pinky was turned into a monstrous Chihuahua. Can Perry defeat Doofenshmirtz, save not only the kids, but also Pinky? Did the virus lead Candace, Linda, and Isabella's mom away from Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc.? Find out in Chapter Four, the conclusion to Perry the Hooded Figure.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here we go! The final chapter to Perry the Hooded Figure. It's been fun writing not only this fan fiction, but also Ghostly Falls and a few new ones I'll release soon. Before I start, I'd like to thank PFTones3482, fan-like-irving, and iheartphinabella05 for consistently reviewing.**

**Anyway, here we go: **

**_(PREVIEW): _**_Perry walked out of the bedroom he was in and to his left, he saw Norm, who was wearing an apron and holding a feather duster, walk out of a holding cell._

_"Oh, hello, Perry," he said. "Don't mind me. I was just dusting the inator Doof used to get the kids to be his servants."_

_Norm walked out onto the terrace and continued his dusting._

_Perry ran into the holding cell Norm had been in. It was about the size of a classroom and sticking out of the ceiling was a metal pole about six feet long and surrounded by metal rings. At the end of the pole was a small metal sphere._

_Perry jumped up, grabbed the metal sphere, put his hind feet on one of the rings and pried off the metal sphere._

_After popping off, Agent P saw wires inside the pole that connected to the sphere._

Jackpot, _thought a delighted Perry. He knew that he could use these wires to fashion a ray gun to turn the kids back to normal._

**Chapter Four**

Pinky growled and snapped at Perry, who jumped back.

"Would you like us to zap the platypus?" asked Phineas.

"Nah," answered Doofenshmirtz. "I'll let the Chihuahua handle him."

Pinky swatted at Perry with one of his paws, sending him flying through Dr.D's apartment. Perry slammed into the front door and landed on the ground on his stomach.

As he tried to get back up, he realized Pinky was already on him.

The Chihuahua grabbed Perry by the fur with his teeth and tossed him in the air back towards the terrace.

Agent P turned in the air and saw that Pinky was under him, preparing to catch Perry in his mouth.

The platypus stretched out his arms and legs as he descended and grabbed Pinky's upper teeth with his hands and wrapped his back feet around the Chihuahua's lower jaw.

For a few seconds, Pinky was confused and Perry used that time to quickly pull out a bottle of hot sauce he just so happened to be carrying and poured it in Pinky's mouth.

As the dog gagged and howled, Perry jumped to the floor.

Then unexpectedly, Pinky swung his right paw at Perry which sent him flying into a bedroom. Agent P crashed into a dresser, which broke in half.

Pinky's snout appeared in the doorway as Perry stood up, shaking off the pain.

"Come on, Chihuahua!" Perry heard Dr.D shout. "Leave Perry alone. I'm sure that that last blow knocked him out!"

_Wrong_, thought Perry. But nonetheless, he stood completely still and Dr.D tell the kids to climb on Pinky, because they were headed to the Capitol of Danville. Then there was silence.

_I'm alone in Doofensmirtz's apartment_, thought Perry. _I never thought that this would happen._

Perry walked out of the bedroom he was in and to his left, he saw Norm, who was wearing an apron and holding a feather duster, walk out of a holding cell.

"Oh, hello, Perry," he said. "Don't mind me. I was just dusting the inator Doof used to get the kids to be his servants."

Norm walked out onto the terrace and continued his dusting.

Perry ran into the holding cell Norm had been in. It was about the size of a classroom and sticking out of the ceiling was a metal pole about six feet long and surrounded by metal rings. At the end of the pole was a small metal sphere.

Perry jumped up, grabbed the metal sphere, put his hind feet on one of the rings and pried off the metal sphere.

After popping off, Agent P saw wires inside the pole that connected to the sphere.

_Jackpot_, thought a delighted Perry. He knew that he could use these wires to fashion a ray gun to turn the kids back to normal.

It took five minutes, but he succeeded in making the ray gun out of some of the wires. Then, Perry saw the inator that had turned Pinky into a massive Chihuahua. He took apart that inator and did the same thing to the wires inside.

After finishing, Perry prepared to jump off the terrace and head over to city hall when he realized that after zapping Phineas, Ferb, and their friends, his cover would be blown if it wasn't already.

So Perry went back to the bedroom he had been thrown in. After looking around, he realized that this must have been Vanessa's room, because on the walls, there were several Goth band posters.

He went into the closet and found a black hoodie that went down to his webbed feet when he put it on.

Perry figured that with the hood on, he could cover his face so that no one (especially Phineas and Ferb) would recognize him.

He left twenty dollars on Vanessa's bed for the hoodie and another forty for the dresser.

Perry stored the ray guns in his fedora, ran to the terrace, jumped off, and used his paraglider to sail to Danville City Hall.

When he was about thirty feet away, Perry prepared for a landing right next to the building rather than in front of it, where all the action was.

Agent P could see that on the steps to the city hall building, Pinky stood on all fours, growling at the police force in a successful attempt to intimidate them and keep them back. Behind Pinky, Doofenshmirtz watched the kids use various gadgets to break into the building.

Dr. D was yelling at the door, "Give up, Roger! These kids will break in and are already well trained, so they'll have no problem defeating any secret service you try to send at us since we've already beaten Perry the Platypus! _Twice_!"

_All winning streaks come to an end_, thought Perry. He ran up to Doofenshmirtz and punched him off to the side.

The kids looked at Dr.D, who ordered them to keep working on the door. "I'll handle this," he said.

Doofenshmirtz stood up and ran at Perry, who slid under his legs, whirled around and pulled on Dr.D's left foot, causing him to fall forward on his stomach.

Doofenshmirtz got up and glowered at Perry.

"What are you, some kind of hooded figure?" he asked.

Perry pulled back his hood revealing his face and fedora.

Doofenshmirtz gasped. "_Perry the hooded figure?_ I thought we defeated you!"

To emphasize that Dr.D was wrong, Perry ran up to Doofenshmirtz and kicked him in the chest. The evil scientist landed on his back and slid towards the kids.

Then, Perry whipped out one of the ray guns and zapped Pinky, who was still facing the now growing crowd of police officers and pedestrians.

The Chihuahua howled a howl that started out menacing, but quickly turned wimpy as Pinky shrunk back to normal size.

"No!" cried Doofenshmirtz as Perry put away the ray gun and pulled put the other one.

Dr.D stood up, angrily dusted himself off, and looked at Phineas, Ferb, Baljeet, Buford, Isabella, and Irving. "Get Perry the hooded figure!" he demanded. "I'll finish the door!"

All six kids dropped their gadgets and charged Perry, who jumped out of the way onto the stairs. He quickly put his hood back on and fired six rays, aiming at a different kid each time he pulled the trigger.

Buford, Baljeet and Irving got hit, but Phineas, Ferb and Isabella ducked, rolled and advanced on Perry.

Ferb tackled Perry, who threw him off towards the spectators. Agent P pulled the trigger and aimed at Ferb. He then spun around to see Phineas and Isabella charging him.

He zapped both of them square in the chest. Perry watched with satisfaction as Phineas and Isabella's eyes returned to normal color.

At first, Phineas and Isabella looked dazed, but they widened their eyes with matching expressions of fear looking at something behind Perry.

"Hooded Figure! Watch out!" warned Phineas.

Perry was suddenly tackled to the ground. Using his peripheral vision, Agent P could see that his attacker was Ferb. It immediately dawned on Perry that he must have missed Ferb and didn't notice.

As Ferb struggled to pin Perry, both heard footsteps came running towards them. Perry looked and saw that it was Buford running towards them.

"Sorry, bro," said Buford. "This is for your own good." He punched Ferb off Perry, who quickly got back up and managed to keep his hood on.

Baljeet and Irving ran up to Ferb and grabbed one of his arms.

As Ferb struggled, Irving shouted, "We got him! Zap him before it's too late!"

Perry didn't hesitate. He aimed the ray gun at Ferb and pulled the trigger and hit him in the chest.

Ferb's eyes returned to normal. "What happened here?" he asked. "The last thing I remembered was being in that holding cell."

"Same here," Phineas said. "But luckily the hooded figure saved us."

Perry gave Phineas and Ferb a salute and looked behind them. He saw Dr. D being hand cuffed and escorted to a squad car.

Agent P then went to the side of the building to receive his paraglider, thinking that his adventures as Perry the hooded figure were over. He was wrong.

**Guess what? The Sequel is now up and is called The Platypus, the Scientist, and his Robot. If you want to read it, you can copy and paste the title into the search bar, or, you can click on my pen name above the actual story and look through the stories i have. Enjoy the sequel! :)**

**~Jameer14**


End file.
